The mouth is a mirror, reflecting our health, well being, and identity. The relationship of oral health to systemic disease serves as a basis for a natural progression of synergistic collaborations, expanding the research base beyond the traditional boundaries of dental schools. New York University College of Dentistry (NYUCD) seeks funding to evaluate its existing research infrastructure, identify and build synergistic collaborations, and implement a rational strategy to enhance the ability of the collaborating institutions to conduct cutting edge research to promote health and well-being. The long-term goal is to build a sustainable research activity to impact positively the health of the world. Our short-term goal is to develop a plan to improve the NYUCD research infrastructure. This short-term goal will be achieved through four areas of emphasis: (1) identifying and investing in current strengths of NYUCD and potential collaborators, (2) building a sound yet flexible research base to anticipate future research discoveries that can be integrated into meaningful clinical investigations and to capitalize on intellectual and resource opportunities, (3) creating a basis for the training, career development, recruitment, retention, and mentoring of researchers, and (4) identifying and remedying unacceptable weakness or limitations that might preempt or limit success if left unattended. The processes described in this proposal will be used for three major purposes. First, is to model and facilitate collaborative research activities. Second, to develop the next generation of researchers and mentors, which will lead to their retention as academically-based faculty and the recruitment of other talented individuals who can contribute to the research base of NYUCD. Third, is to develop an administrative structure with fiscally sustainable activities that will assure continuity of the evolution and strengthening of the research endeavor.